Raven
by MississippiHippi
Summary: Pyro meets an old friend at the Museum.   Ps, this story is doesn't have OC/Pyro, they're just the characters. I played around with the timeline, so X2 only happens a few weeks after X1 ends. Oh, and I suck at summaries. It's a good story though, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Raven and my own twisted mind ;) **

**Big sorry to all you who are reading my story ****Another Runaway****, but I got kidnapped by these plot bunnies, and they forced me to write the beginning to this story. **

"My brother asked you a simple question," Raven watched, mildly amused, as two assholes tried to get a light from some guy with a Zippo sitting at a table with a couple of his friends, "Can I have a light?"

Zippo guy pretended to consider, flipping open his lighter and staring at the flame, "Sorry," He quipped, flicking the lighter shut, "Can't help you."

"Why ya being such a dick?" the first one asked

"Yah, why you being suck a dick?" the other added from behind. Zippo guy chuckled and for a second she could see his reflection in the window he sat next to. Holy. Fucking. Shit. It was the fucking fire-bug, Pyro. Damn, last time she'd seen that bastard they were parting ways in Houston.

"Because I ca-" Zippo guy started but Raven interrupted him, slinging an arm over each of the annoying boy's shoulders and turning them around.

"I suggest you two fuck off," she smiled coldly allowing them to glimpse a mouthful of fangs, "I have an old friend to catch up with." Ha, that trick always worked. They both scampered back like mice from a cat.

"Fucking freak," she heard one of them mutter as they ran away. She just chuckled, then turned to face the table.

"What was that," the blond said, "Why did you do that? We had it-""Fuck off prep," she growled softly, "Just wanted to talk to Pyro for a sec."

"Wait, who are you?" Pyro asked, "How do I…"

"Damn, doncha remember Dallas?" Raven chuckled again, "That was one fucking wild town."

"Shit, Raves, that you?" he swore, finally recognizing her, "Fuck girl, it's been years!"

"Raven in the flesh and fang," she smirked, then leaned over to hug him, "You ever find that school?"

"John," a quiet southern voice called, drawing Raven's attention to the gloved girl, "Ah think ya'll should introduce us."

"Oh, sorry," he grinned ashamedly, "Raven, these are Bobby and Rogue. Their from that school, which is actually pretty nice. Bobby and Rogue, this is Raven. We met up in Dallas for a couple a months a few years ago."

"Nice ta meet ya," Rogue smiled, "So how did you and John meet?"

"Me and who?" Raven replied, then she got a knowing look in her eyes, "Fire-bug's name is John, aint it?"

"Uh, yah," Bobby said slowly, like he was talking to a baby, "How could you know him for 'a couple a months' and not know his name?"

"Bobby," John sighed, "name can be dangerous when your on the streets. I don't even know hers."

"So, you found the school?" Raven quickly changed the subject, "They got room for one more?"

"Yes, child, we do," said a new voice from behind her. She turned to see a woman with mocha skin and white hair approaching, "I assume you're a mutant?"

"What's it to you?" she snarled quickly, standing up and falling into a fighting stance.

"Hey! Raven, cool it!" John interrupted, standing and placing a hand on the girls shoulder, "This is one of my teachers, Storm."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically, but lessened her stance anyway, "I guess I'm a little touchy bout the whole mutant thing. Seeing as we were only run out of Dallas by FoH, Pyro."

"Bobby, John, Rogue," Storm said, "We're going to need to leave. Your friend can come with us."

"Why?" Bobby asked, "The trip was suppose to be for another two hours."

"Because of the TV dipshit," Raven snarled, nodding towards the screen playing a segment on an assassination attempt on the president by mutants. "Pyro, I'm coming with you. I'd be so totally screwed on outside tonight."

"Come on, lets move," Storm said, hustling them towards the doors. Damn, a good day for her. She found a place to sleep and an old friend at the same time. Things were looking up. All she knew for sure is that it wouldn't last for long, and that soon the world would come crashing down around her ears. She just didn't know how soon it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! No, I'm not dead, just on spring break. I couldn't bring my laptop though, but here's the new update!**

**P.S. It's mostly introductions and word mush, sorry! More better chapters will follow… I promise ;-) I got great things planned for this fic... I just need to get them on paper :) Comments appreciated, but I'm not going to be a jack-ass and demand a shit-load before I post again. That's just rude.  
**

"So, Raven," Storm asked as they hurried towards the van, a shit load of kids in tow, "How do you know John?"

"We met up in Dallas 'bout five, six years ago," she nearly growled, she really hated repeating herself. Best to get it all out in one fell swoop, then just let the fucking ball roll, "Bunked together for a few weeks before the local FoH got wind of us. They got a fucking mob and drove us out. Moved around a bit before meeting some guys in Huston. We stayed with them for a coupla months before some shit went down and we had to split."

"So you knew her for, at the most, three months," another one of the teachers glared at Pyro. Well, as much as you can glare with sunglasses on. He was the one with the stick his ass, Cyclops or some shit like that. He could shove his fucking sunglasses up his ass for all she cared. As you can probably tell, Raven hated Cyclops's 'preppy bastard ass'. "Three months! And you thought it was a good idea to invite her for a sleepover?"

"Listen Mister I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass-the-size-of-a-redwood," Raven growled, turning her entire face towards him, "You have no fucking clue the hell we went through for most of those three months, so fuck off before I get Sabes on your ass."

"Sabes," Pyro's eyes widened, "You still in touch with the bastard?"

"Blades and Hacker too. Still see them once in a while too," she smiled, then sighed seeing the looks that Storm, Cyclops, and that other chick, what was her name… Jean or some shit like that, were giving each other and sighed, "Those are the guys we met in Huston."

"Oh," Cyclops nodded like he actually understood as he climbed into the drivers seat of the van. Fucking asshole.

Raven, Pyro, and the two people who had sat with him, climbed into the back seat, with Raven leaning against the passenger side.

"Who's your entourage?" Raven asked as they pulled out.

"Bobby Drake," blond haired boy held out his hand but she just raised an eyebrow at it until it fell, "I also go by Iceman, and I can control or create… well ice."

"Ah'm Rogue," the southern girl who had asked Pyro to introduce her said, "My skin can suck peoples memories consciousness and powers, but I can't control it."

"Good for you," Raven said with a small smile then chuckled at Rogue's astonished look, "It's like walking round with the power to put someone, anyone, that threatens you down… well, at least if they try to do it with fists and not guns or stuff. If they try to touch you, they're out." With that she patted Rogue on the shoulder. Rogue, not use to human contact, nearly jumped out of her skin, causing Raven to let out a laugh.

"Ah… Ah never looked at it like that," she cocked her head to the side then sighed, "I just wish I could touch people."

"Yah, that would suck." Raven curled up her nose in distaste, then laughed, "Unless you're eunuch or something." Everyone just stared at her. What? Didn't they know what eunuch was?

"So, who are you?" Bobby asked, "We told you about us, now it's your turn." Oh. Fuck.

"I'm Raven," she said, cautiously, "I have a slight feral mutation with fangs and retractable claws, and I can heal things, with my hands. Some other things, but you don't need to worry about those yet." She chuckled darkly, letting a bit of fang show. Bobby shuddered quietly while John just punched her in the arm. He knew what the other things were, but he also knew that Raven kept somethings close to the heart.

"You can heal things," Rogue's eyebrow raised in surprise, "Like what?"

"Pyro, gimme your arm," Raven ordered with a smirk. Bobby and Rogue's eyes widened as Pyro held out his arm with a groan. Raven just smiled, "Baby." Just as she extended a claw a voice from the front caused her to glance up.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Storm's quiet voice asked, "Because I know your not about to slice open John's arm."

"Course not Stormy," she said with the innocent look of a four-year old who just got caught with their hand in a cookie jar. She slowly retracted her claw and let go of his arm, "So when are we getting to the school?"

"Soon," Cyclops chuckled from the front, "Then we're going to enroll you in classes." Preppy bastard.

**You like :) I hope you do, remember ya'lls, Read and Review!**

CONVERSATION IN MY MIND

CYCLOPS: Hey! Why do you keep griping on me, Hippi? What have I done you you?

ME: Maybe you're annoying preppy bastard?

CYCLOPS: I'm not-

RAVEN: Shut the fuck up and get your preppy ass out of here! *lets out claws and growls threateningly*

CYCLOPS: Uhh... *pisses self when Raven growls louder* bye!

WOLVERINE: *walking into my mindscape laughing his ass off* I like your style, kid.

RAVEN: ... Who the fuck are you?

ME: *pushing Wolverine out of my mind* Go! Shoo! You guys will get to see each other enough in the next chapter!

SABERTOOTH: *chuckling from his corner of my mind* This is gonna be fun.

ME: *sighing and covering my eyes* What have I done?


	3. Author's Note

Sorry everybody, this is not a new chapter. You see, I've learned a valuable lesson this past week. Don't EVER begin to post something unless you are at least half way through the story. Because if you begin to post it then, you know where everything is going and your muse will not die on you... like mine did :( I'm sorry, I just cant think of anything else for this story. Reviews would be helpful to try and revive my muses, like CPR or one of those electric shock-a-mathingers. I'm sooooo sorry!

Signed,

MississippiHippi-the-sad-writer-who's-muses-were-stupid-and-decided-to-die-for-no-apparent-reason-what-so-ever


End file.
